Sol de España
by zurics
Summary: Lovino...lo odiaba...¿o tal vez no era así?


Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya –sama 8D

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lovino odiaba al sol de España. Enserio lo odiaba.  
>Ese sol que parecía que rebosaba de felicidad, mientras él se moría del puto calor que hacía.<p>

Aunque no podía negar que…ese sol era como Antonio. Por algo su conducta tan jodida era por el sol. Porque el sol le jode.

Pero Antonio…sentía algo por él…supone que sí, por ese _bastardo de mierda que con una guitarra tipo Beatle es feliz el muy imbécil_, lo quería…pero no se lo diría, que ese idiota se diera cuenta, y tenía la gran suerte de que Antonio sea un distraído de la puta madre.

-Estúpido sol, estúpido Antonio que tiene su casa tan grande pero no la puedo ubicar- Lovino incluso había desarrollado un tic.

Lovino sudaba, recordando que Antonio le hacía sudar de esa manera, o varias veces ponerlo rojo con comentarios para él insinuantes, pero Antonio no se daba cuenta de lo que decía, también no dándose cuenta de que _cada puta persona tiene su estúpido espacio personal, ¡español de mierda, aléjate!, _aún así Antonio no entendía esa frase tan _amable y directa_, siguiendo sentado en el mismo lugar (digamos en el mueble de la sala de la casa de Antonio), Lovino se ponía cada vez más y más rojo, levantándose repentinamente y lanzando maldiciones, mientras su corazón se le saldría por la garganta.

También el sol le provocaba tomar algo helado, algo frío, como vino…el vino helado que tomaba viendo las fotos de Antonio, viendo álbumes de fotos de él y Antonio, embriagándose poco a poco, pero nunca lograba hacerlo. Y cuando dejaba de tomar vino, ya era de noche, simplemente cerraba los ojos lentamente, quedándose dormido…para el día siguiente…

_-RESACA DE LA PUTA MADRE, ¡JÓDETE ANTONIO!-_

_-¿Ahora que hice?-_

_-¡NACER, IDIOTA, TENÍAS QUE NACER!_

_Luego venía el suspiro de Antonio. Un suspiro resignado._

Lovino estaba desesperado, ¡no encontraba la casa de ese bastardo!, estaba…estaba perdido, ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo regresar a su hogar.

El sur de Italia se sentó, algo cansado, en el suelo. Se recostó en la pared de la casa que se encontraba atrás de él, notando que el sol de España comenzaba a bajar, dando una mezcla de colores sublimes.

Era como cuando Antonio le traía un helado, y juntos comían en el balcón viendo el mismo sol. Antonio lo llamaba _tiempo para recordar aquel tiempo_, ya que justamente hacían eso él y Antonio cuando Lovino era pequeño. Tan sólo…relajarse, comer un helado y mirar el sol…hasta que anochecía, Lovino daba cuenta de que no había comido su helado por estar observado al sol _(y a Antonio)_ por largo tiempo, se lo comía rápido y le daba dolor de cabeza.

_-MALDITO BASTARDO, ¡LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO!-_

_-Lovi…yo sólo quería darte un helado, ense-_

_-AY SÍ, YO ME VOY A TRAGAR ESO, ¡QUE MI PARTE IDIOTA SE LA CREA!-_

_Su parte idiota era el hecho de ser italiano._

Finalmente, como aquellos instantes cuando el cielo se oscurecía, el sol de España le recordaba mucho más a Antonio. Cuando él era pequeño y Antonio se iba, se escondía, para de nuevo venir con esa estúpida sonrisa en ese estúpido rostro, como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras una congoja se formaba en el pecho de Lovino, siempre tratando de esconder sus sentimientos.

Ahora anochecía…y Antonio no estaba.

-Tendré que encontrar una mujer, casarme con ella y luego cuando todo vaya bien le diré que nos vayamos a Italia, que me enseñe el camino, luego me escapo-Lovino pensó por unos minutos- tengo un razonamiento verdaderamente estúpido.

_Porque claro, ¿cómo todo iría bien con su actitud? _

Antonio era el único que lo soportaba…

-Lovi, ¿eres tú Lovi?-

-¿Eh?-

Lovino levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la curiosa mirada de Antonio.

-¿Qué haces afuera de mi casa?, creí decirte que podías pasar, ¿te olvidaste la llave?-

-No, yo, eh…no me olvidé la llave…sólo que….-

La verdad no tenía excusas para tamaña estupidez. La casa de Antonio estaba justamente atrás suyo, mientras el se deshacía en angustia.

-Bueno, entra- le pidió Antonio

Lovino sólo entró, cabizbajo, avergonzado y con hambre, además.

-A juzgar por tu cara, estás avergonzado y con hambre- adivinó acertadamente Antonio con una sonrisa.

-Sí…supongo que sí…- Lovino sólo atinó a sentarse en un sillón- ¿podría quedarme esta noche en tu casa?, es que…ya es muy de noche y…-

-No te preocupes Lovi, espera te hago la cena- Antonio se fue y para entrar en el papel de cocinera se puso una peluca con rulos y se fue a preparar algo.

_Idiota._

Lovino ya olía el aderezo, ¿acaso haría pasta?, ese bastardo sí que era bueno levantándole el ánimo…

Antonio volvía mientras se sacaba la peluca y el delantal.

-Bien Lovi, a esperar a que la pasta esté lista-

-¿Tan rápido?-

-Así es-

Un silencio prolongado se posó en la sala de Antonio, cuando Lovino no decía nada ni maldecía, y Antonio menos.

Hasta que Antonio rompió el silencio con algo que ni siquiera los dos se esperaban.

-Lovi…hay algo que siempre quise decirte…-

_Mierda, me dirá que por qué agarro el papel del baño y atasco el inodoro a propósito._

-Es algo que me di cuenta periódicamente y…-

_Mierda, me dirá que por qué le puse polvo pica pica en sus calzoncillos de toda la semana_

-Lovino tú…yo…yo te amo-

El aludido sólo atinó a abrir la boca junto con los ojos como dos uvas de los viñedos de Antonio.

_Yo…yo…yo le gusto…no…me ama…es más…._

Sus acelerados pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un beso. La aceptación de Lovino no se dejó esperar. Los labios de Antonio apresaban intermitentemente el labio inferior y el labio superior de Lovino, para que finalmente la boca de Lovino invitara a la lengua de Antonio a pasar, haciendo una batalla de quien aguanta más el aire, mezclado con pasión.

El aire, vital pero odioso, los obligó a separarse, para ver a un Lovino totalmente sonrojado, y a un Antonio…. ¿apenado?

-Yo…Lovi…perdón si no querías que te besara…-

-Cállate, maldición-

Dicho esto, Lovino se dispuso a abrazar a Antonio, recordando cuantas veces se sorprendió pensando en el español, viéndolo…y así se dio cuenta que le gustaba, que _lo amaba._

Antonio también correspondió el abrazo, tremendamente feliz porque Lovino guardaba los mismos sentimientos. Procedió a dar pequeños besos en el suave cabello de Lovino, para dar paso a los bellos en el cuello.

Lovino echó su cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el trabajo. Antonio daba pequeños mordiscos, acompañado de besos húmedos y dulces, succionando, dejando marcas, señal de que Lovino era su Lovi, suyo y de nadie más.

-Ahh…maldito bastardo…no-se refería a los mordiscos

-Ese es mi Lovi de siempre- rió por lo bajo Antonio

Mientras sutilmente, Antonio metió una mano debajo de la camisa de Antonio y…

Un sonido extraño, proveniente de el estómago de Lovino, lo delataban.

-Lovi, creo que debes comer primero, luego yo comeré- dijo con una risita Antonio

-Ahh…andas gracioso, pervertido de mierda-

-JAJAJAJ….oh no, ¡ME OLVIDÉ DE LA PASTA!- Antonio se puso la peluca y el delantal rápidamente y salvó la cena.

-La salvé, ¡ven a comer Lovi!-

-Idiota….-

Y el sol de España…también era algo despistado en invierno, porque no salía.

_-Está buena-_ pensó Lovino cuando probó la pasta

-Lovi…significa…todo eso... ¿somos novios?- dijo, esperanzado Antonio

-Yo…yo…sí…sí idiota, somos eso…- Lovino sólo cerró los ojos con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

Efusivamente, Antonio abrazó a Lovino.

El mundo entero era grandísimo, sin contar el universo. Aún su amor siendo simple, era el amor más grande del universo.

Y así Lovino podía dejar de odiar al sol español…y podía amarlo un poco.

xxxxxxxx

WA, es tan dulce este fic…ni sé como lo hice sin ponerle mucha broma.

Cualquier error, es porque no lo corregí, perdón, estoy en depresión D8

Supongo que…ando triste por lo de mi hámster –pokea su otro fic copa de vino-

Bleh~, se supone que debería subir HOY mi fic de no beses a la tortuga…demo…estoy triste ~.

Sí, ya sé cómo escribir el próximo cap y ya se la trama xD, de todas formas ando con depresión (2), y quería escribir sobre esta parejita (amo a Lovi y a Toñito…más a Lovi, ni sé porque xD), aunque sea un one-shot.

¿Me dejan un review si lo hice bien? ^^, y me animan u_u

Si creen que lo hice mal…pues que les dure ¬¬(?, ok no x3


End file.
